Drunken State
by Valine
Summary: OrochimaruOC. A lemon scene. That's the only thing here. oneshot


I know this story sucks. And I hate myself for it. This story is dedicated to nekokittenxoxo. A lemon scene, OrochimaruOC.

Rae found herself inside a bar. After winning in that gamble, she decided to celebrate with a drink. She ordered her drink from the bartender and tipped him after. She sipped her drink and scanned the bar. The lights were dim and it was crowded. Young couples danced while a slow song played. She sighed, slightly envying those around her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a man sat beside her. Her eyebrows creased, slightly annoyed at the newcomer. She finished her glass with one gulp and asked for another one.

"What's your name?" she asked the man beside her. He had long raven hair and pitch black eyes. He spared her a glance before he ignored her. After getting her second shot, she gulped it again. Slightly drunk and annoyed that she was ignored, she nudged him with her elbow. "I asked you your name."

Not wanting to waste his energy on the drunken woman beside him, he answered. "Orochimaru." He gulped his drink and looked at the girl. She had black hair that went a little below her shoulder and dark brown eyes. Her eyes were slightly hazy from the shots she drank. "And your name?"

"It's Rae."

Both went back to drinking their shots. It was like a competition. After Orochimaru finishes his drink, Rae would finish her drink too. Then Orochimaru would drink again, and then Rae would do the same. The drinks must have driven the snake master to do this.

What happened next was a blur to Rae. Right now she can feel soft sheets below her and someone was on top of her. When her vision cleared, she saw that it was Orochimaru. His hair fell down lightly touching her face. His eyes were intently burning into her. She felt like looking into those eyes forever.

Seeing that Rae finally opened her eyes, he crushed his lips onto hers. Rae's eyes widened in surprise but soon closed her eyes. She felt him bite her lower lip. She let out a moan and opened her mouth. Orochimaru's tongue quickly went inside the orifice and a battle between in dominance started. He unbuttoned her shirt and she was more than happy to help him. Soon then, both were stripped of their clothing.

Orochimaru's lips went down to trail kisses to her jaw and stopped at the side of her neck. He began to nip at her neck, his tongue lapping on the sweet skin. He earned a moan from his victim and smirked. He bit down her neck and made her moan louder. Orochimaru withdrew and produced a silk cloth. He used it to tie Rae's hands on the headboard. He kneeled on the bed and looked at Rae's body. Her hands were tied above her head. She looked up at him looking helpless and lust filled eyes. She has well formed breasts and a thin waist. Overall, she was a beauty to behold. He felt himself get hard by the minute just looking at her. So he decided to have fun for himself. He hungrily captured her lips to his own. He felt her knee brush his thigh making him moan. He broke the kiss and crawled forward so that his length would be above her mouth. Getting the idea, Rae opened her mouth wide enough for his manhood to fit. Orochimaru pushed his manhood inside her mouth and she began to suck. Her tongue licked every part of his manhood, coating it with her saliva.

"Mmmm…." He moaned. Once he was satisfied, but not at his peak yet, he pulled his heated length out of the warmth that was her mouth. He went back to his original position on top of her. He grinds his hips to hers and created a heated friction between the two. Both moaned in want, need, hunger and lust. He trailed hot kisses on her neck down to her breasts. He sucked on one and massaged the other. His tongue teased her hard nipple. He pinched her other nipple, earning another moan. His other hand went up to caress her cheek then moved to her mouth. She took his fingers inside her mouth and licked and sucked on them. A little while later, he took back his fingers and inserted a digit in her entrance.

"Ah!" she gasped as his wet finger went inside her. He inserted another finger then another. He thrust his fingers in her entrance leaving her panting to catch her breath. He took his fingers back and placed both hands on her shoulders and continued to nip her neck. He roughly spread her legs apart with his knees and positioned himself between her.

"I want to hear you scream." He whispered to her ear and licked it. He moaned as he nibbled on her ear. Almost immediately, she felt him go inside her. Her eyes shot open, her back arched and she screamed in pain. "Ah!…_ittai_…" she said while he moaned. Orochimaru is just so big that it hurts when he had thrust in her without warning and not even letting her get used to his size. He pulled back a bit to thrust back inside her-harder, deeper. He felt her wetness envelope his arousal, making him harder. After a few thrusts, Rae got used to it and moaned in utmost pleasure. Her desire would be more satiated if his thrusts are hard and deep. She threw her head back as he gave his last thrust, hard and deep, just what she wanted.

They both laid on the bed feeling tired, weary and completely drained. He looked at her angelic face while she slept. He watched her chest rise and fall. As much as he wanted to get up, his body won't allow it. He felt a warm sensation inside him. Could this be what they call love? Definitely not. He, _the_ Orochimaru, loves? Absurd. He only slept with her because he was drunk and it's been a long time since he got himself laid. He smirked. That's it. He just forgot how good it feels getting laid. With this in mind, he drifted to a slumber.

Owari

I know this story sucks so I'm sorry.


End file.
